Starting from a folded-up state, it is necessary merely to begin unfolding the stand for it to completely unfold automatically under the action of elastic return means. Of course, in contrast, folding up the stand takes place counter to the action of the elastic return means.
Document FR-2824946 discloses a stand for displaying information having a presentation surface, comprising a foldable panel of substantially rigid material comprising the said presentation surface, elastic return and straining means for bulging out the presentation surface of the panel and a plurality of inserts to hold the presentation surface of the panel in the bulged-out state, in opposition to the elastic straining means.
In this prior art stand, when the stand is set up the holding strips, or inserts, extend inside the stand.